Handling of pipe bodies, such as pipes and so-called subs, crossovers, kelly cocks, bottom hole assemblies, etc., may be a challenge on a rig floor. To connect or disconnect such pipe bodies from a pipe string it is today common to use a combination of manual work and machinery. One machine is typically used for lifting the pipe body while another machine is used to spin the pipe body so as to connect it to the drill string. The involvement of two different machines makes the work time consuming and the involvement of manual work together with heavy machinery is a potential safety risk.
Grippers are known that combine gripping functionality with spinning functionality.
Some grippers from the prior art are disclosed in the following patents and patent applications:
WO 2004/079147 A2;
US 2009/053014 A1;
US 2013/283589 A1; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,148.
Grippers with spinning means according to the prior art typically take up a lot of space and have a limited possibility of rotational and translational movement. The gripping means and the spinning means are often driven via separate input shafts that take up space and limit the potential freedom of movement of the gripper. Grippers according to the prior art are also typically provided with a plurality of cables, wires etc. to provide sufficient power and control of the gripper, such cables and wires are also limiting the freedom of movement and constituting a potential security risk in explosion-exposed areas, such as on a drilling rig.
In US 2009/0277308 A, an open-faced rod-spinning device configured for making and/or breaking joints between threaded drill rods is disclosed. The rod-spinning device includes a drive gear with an open face, the drive gear being coupled to a plurality of drive pins. The rod-spinning device further includes a carriage assembly including an open lace for receiving and rotating about a drill rod. The carriage assembly including a plurality of gripping lobes adapted to be engaged and rotated by the drive pins about pivot pins. The drive gear is adapted to rotate relative to the carriage assembly in order to engage and rotate the gripping lobes.
GB 638,635 A discloses the use of a differential coupling means for connecting one input shaft to two different means of pipe handling equipment.